Futaba's Palace
Futaba's Palace, also known as the Pyramid of Wrath, is a location in Persona 5. It is the Palace of Futaba Sakura. Appearances *''Persona 5'' / Royal **''Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight'' Profile ''Persona 5'' A world within the Metaverse created by Futaba Sakura. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts plan a heist to steal Futaba's heart after making a deal with her to stop a group of hackers called Medjed that threatens to declare war against them. Unlike the previous Palaces, it is not formed from corruption of any sort, but from Futaba's distorted self-destructive desires, paranoia towards her deceased mother and her belief that her home would be her "tomb." It appears as a large pyramid surrounded by a city in the middle of a hot and sunny desert. The interior is cooler because of Futaba's cognition of living inside with air-conditioning. The pyramid is also an oxymoron because it is ancient yet full of technology, symbolic of Futaba's love for computers, hacking and technology. Instead of hieroglyphs, a lot of modern symbols and characters can be seen on the walls, such as binary or @ signs. It is guarded by Shadows resembling mummies. Murals that depict how Futaba's life was ruined also appear in the Palace, which seal her memories unless she investigates and overcomes their contents. The Phantom Thieves do not initially transform into their Thief clothing and do not do so until they enter the Palace itself for the first time, as Futaba does not think of them as threats until her agoraphobia strikes and she starts instinctively pushing them away. Shadow Futaba has been fighting for the control of Futaba's mind with the Sphinx, the cognitive existence form of Futaba's deceased mother Wakaba Isshiki that embodies the representation of Futaba's self-loathing and belief that her mother hated her. The party manages to reach the topmost floor of the pyramid and Shadow Futaba instructs them to send a calling card to the real Futaba. They managed to send a calling card to her in the real world and enter the Palace one last time to confront the Sphinx that acts as the cognitive existence of Wakaba. While it seemed too mobile for them to target at first, Futaba enters the Palace and turns into its treasure, while Shadow Futaba transforms into Necronomicon and becomes her Persona, allowing her to create a ballista that allows the party to shoot the Sphinx down and attack it. The Sphinx was killed and the Palace collapses, with all party members and Futaba escaping safely. Futaba gets exhausted afterwards and goes to sleep, in which Tae Takemi is sent to check her. She states that Futaba's physical health is dangerously low. It was revealed that because of this drop of physical strength. Futaba is prone to sleeping for days and it is a normal reaction for her. When she wakes up, her distortions were cleared and she easily puts a stop to Medjed's hacking attack. She joins the Phantom Thieves as combat support, making her path to full rehabilitation. ''Walkthrough'' *'Lockpicks needed': 3 *Two locked treasure chests in Futaba's Palace contain the strongest male and female armors available from the Airsoft Shop during Futaba's Palace, allowing the protagonist to save money on buying equipment for the party. *This is the first Palace where it is possible to gather the ingredients for the Eternal Lockpick. The party must gather 20 Aluminum Sheets from the Thief of Tablets and 10 Liquid Mercury from the Bearer of the Scales, however, the drop rates are low. Save often, as Anubis will regularly use both Bless and Curse instant kill skills on the party, and may successfully target the protagonist. On July 25th, the Phantom Thieves finally acquire the keywords to Futaba Sakura's Palace and are able to enter the area. Following a cutscene, the party will be directly in front of the stairs leading to the front entrance. Proceed into the Palace and follow the Great Corridor heading north to meet with Shadow Futaba. Great Corridor After another cutscene, the party will be forced to escape as Shadow Futaba will unleash a rolling boulder on them and the interior of the Palace will begin to seal itself, forcing to the Phantom Thieves to retreat for the day. Upon re-entering the Palace, there will be a door blocking the way forward through the Great Hall, so the party must exit the pyramid. Upon activating the exit door, Shadow Futaba will call the party back for a conversation. She will request that the party retrieve an item stolen from her from a bandit in the nearby town. Desert Town Once outside the pyramid, head east and up onto a raised platform to examine the town in the distance. This will transport the party to the next area. Once in the Deserted Town, the party needs to head to the southwest square. Following this, the party must follow the bandit until he runs back into the square. After a brief confrontation, the bandit will transform into the Raging Bird God. It is weak to Gun attacks, which will allow the party to easily take advantage to down him and follow up with All-Out Attacks. The party acquires the key item Stolen Papyrus after his defeat. Following this, head back to the Pyramid Entrance. Underground Cavern Once inside, meet with Shadow Futaba. Following the cutscene, the party will be dropped into a quicksand pit and will land in the Underground Cavern. Climbing the walls to the west in the area leads past a Treasure Chest containing a Seishiki Sword for Yusuke. Further upwards along the north wall is another Treasure Chest containing a Black Rock accessory. Going down a level from here and to the south leads to the exit door in the southeast corner, however, past that is an air vent leading to a Treasure Chest containing a Gale Cape. Now the party can take the door leading to the Underground Passage. Underground Passage Follow the passage around to the southeast corner, the Shadow standing guard to the north can be ignored. In the dead end is a Treasure Chest containing a Mind Choker accessory. The Shadow to the north cannot be engaged until an escape route has been secured, so follow the corridor near the chest to the west and up the stairs. The door at the top will lead back out to the Palace entrance. With an escape route secured, save as necessary and head right back in. Head for the Shadow standing guard in the Underground Passage. This will lead to a confrontation with the Coffin-borne God. He will immediately open the battle by transforming a party member into a rat. The Coffin-borne God is weak to Wind skills, so use those to strike at his weakness for extra turns. He will summon Slithering Snakewoman to assist him in battle, which can use Foul Breath to increase the party's susceptibility to ailments or Ominous Words to inflict Despair, which will KO a party member after three turns if left untreated. After defeating the mid-boss, the party can climb the sarcophagus head to proceed further into the Palace. The Phantom Thieves will enter a room with another large locked door and a Giant Bow. In the upper northeast corner is a room with a reflective panel and a cracked wall. Exiting the room and climbing onto the nearby ledge will lead to a button which will activate the giant bow and break a hole in the wall, allowing the light to shine through and unlock the large door. Continuing west will lead the party into the Chamber of Sarcophagi. Chamber of Sarcophagi Just in front of the party, the stone tablet reads "The light shed by the god of the underworld shall become the sign for those who traverse the pits." Climbing to the upper level will lead into a room containing a Mysterious Statue. When examined, the protagonist can opt to take a shining jewel from its hand. This grants the party the Abyss Gem which also causes Shadows to spawn from the sarcophagi in the previous room. Climb the sarcophagus along the west wall to proceed. In the eastern room before the door leading to the next area, there's another Anubis Statue with an Orb. Taking it grants the party another Abyss Gem. Heading through the door to the north leads into an upper level of the Great Corridor. Great Corridor There is another reflecting panel here and two stone pedestals. Placing the Abyss Gems in the pedestals will open the way forward and allow the party to jump down to the lower level. Climbing the stairs further leads to a another large locked door with a Safe Room on the east wall and the way to the next area on the west wall. After saving as needed, head west into the Chamber of Rejection. Chamber of Rejection After a long corridor, the party will see Shadow Futaba telling them to follow her north, however, they will be unable to do so due to the floor trap. Proceed west and up the stairs. While following the path, the floor to the east will crumble, requiring the party to take the long way around. In the next room, moving along the platforms will need to another Anubis Statue holding the Rejection Gem. The party will be warned of a curse upon taking it. This curse manifests as an impassible arrow trap in the next corridor north. If taken, the Rejection Gem should be returned to the Anubis Statue to proceed. At the end of the next corridor is a button that disables the spike trap from earlier, allowing the party to jump down and proceed north after Shadow Futaba. There is a Treasure Chest behind the pillar to the north containing a Black Robe armor. Proceed into the western corridor. The following corridors eventually lead to a room in the northeast corner with a Treasure Chest containing a Spirit Belt. Just past this is an empty-handed Anubis Statue. After noting the lack of gem, Ryuji suggests finding one to place in its hand, the party must return to the previous Anubis Statue for its Rejection Gem. After retrieving the Rejection Gem, the party must take the long way back through the area while heading to the new statue. More Shadows will spawn along the path while the gem is in the protagonist's possession. Delivering the gem to the Anubis Statue to the north will disable the arrow trap in the corridor to the southeast, allowing the party access to another button. Pressing the button fires another giant bow to shatter the wall the beam of light is directed towards. Jump down and then climb the sarcophagi up to see a door back to the Great Corridor. There's a Locked Chest to the north before the door containing a Blitz Ring, Snuff Soul and Turquoise. Now proceed into the Great Corridor. Great Corridor The next room will have a Black Mural and a Reflective Panel, interacting with the glowing part of the panel will activate the mural. Arrange the panels so the bird is to the left, Shadow Futaba in the middle and the three men in suits to the right. This will cause the door in the Great Corridor to open, letting the party continue forward. Drop down and proceed past the door. There will be a new safe room to the west in front of the next door, with the way forward to the east. Save and enter the east door to enter the Chamber of Guilt. Chamber of Guilt A stone tablet in front of the protagonist reads "When red and blue align, an illusion will rise. Only proper guidance shall form a path." Continue along the path and drop down for another encounter with Shadow Futaba. Trying to follow Shadow Futaba will spring a boulder trap, preventing them from following along the same path. The boulder will knock away a sarcophagus near where she was standing, allowing the protagonist to crawl through a small hole to the other side. The party will end up in an open room with a Treasure Chest in the northeast corner containing Magic Ointment. Head up the stairs on the west side of the room, ignoring the disabled button. The glowing door to the north is locked, so examine the board to the east in order to kick it down and form a bridge to another door. Examining the tablet within gives the clue B01010 and unlocks a puzzle in the large room. The code relates to a binary code puzzle, with 0 representing the off position. Turn the first, third and fifth shining pedestal off the proceed up the stairs and press the button to unlock the door from earlier. In the next hallway, the path east is blocked by a spike trap, so circle around to the west to collect a Treasure Chest containing a Stamina Sash. Now proceed through the eastern door. Activating the red slab here will activate another puzzle in the main room. The next hint for the puzzle will be R01100 and B10011. On the blue side, switch the second and third shining pedestals to the off position. On the red side, switch the first, fourth and fifth shining pedestals from the red shining coffin (north) to the off position. Now press the button on the stairs. Pushing the button again will cause the boulders to form a path deeper into the Palace. Climb the sarcophagus near the small hole and head west through the corridor, following it until the door leading back into the Great Corridor. Great Corridor Activating the Reflective Panel here will start another mural puzzle. Arrange the pieces so that Futaba to the left, Wakaba in the middle and the car on the right. Once the door is unlocked, jump down and continue forward. There will be a new Safe Room on the east side of the hall before the new door. Save as necessary and proceed into the western door to enter the Chamber of Sanctuary. Chamber of Sanctuary There will be a Locked Chest in the southeast corner of the next room containing a Dogwatch Kimono, Black Rock and Turquoise. Proceed west and into the next corridor. Once the party reaches the giant hole, there will be a crawlspace to the west to go through. Go to the room to the south to find a button which frees of a Treasure Chest just north of this location containing Dust-crusted Gear. Head to the north end of this area and climb the wall to reach another button which fires a giant bow to break a wall further in. Now jump down and enter the crawlspace to the north to proceed. Continue north to reach a room with a stone coffin that can be investigated to reveal another button. Pressing this will open up access to another button in the room to the south with the crawlspace exit. Pressing the new button reveals a hidden room with another Anubis Statue. Taking the orb grants the party the Sanctuary Gem. Take the western door from the giant pit and follow the path. The party will come to a stone pedestal overlooking the giant hole. Inserting the Sanctuary Gem will form a path across the pit below. Jump down to cross the bridge and enter the eastern door. The party will come to a room with a Locked Chest containing a Retention Vest, Turquoise and Ruby. Now enter the door to the southeast to find another Safe Room. Save and continue onward to meet Shadow Futaba again. After a brief meeting, the party will again face the Coffin-borne God, along with the Slithering Snakewoman and Cevern Snakeman. It will also continue to summon more Lamia as backup. After the battle, climb up the sarcophagi along the west wall to find another Anubis Statue with a Sanctuary Gem and them climb up to the north and follow the path until the protagonist reaches another stone pedestal. Place the Sanctuary Stone in the pedestal to form another path forward to the north, which eventually leads back into the initial room of the Chamber of Sanctuary with the large statues. There will be a Treasure Chest containing an Ignis Ring right before the doorway and another Treasure Chest in the southwest corner of the upper level in the next corridor will contain a Timeworn Armor. The path to the south leads back into the Great Corridor. Great Corridor The Reflective Panel here will begin another puzzle. Futaba and Wakaba take up the center of the image, with the computer chair and purple wings to the right and the computer on the floor and yellow wings to the left. The large door at the end of the Great Corridor will open to reveal another door covered in caution tape and a do not enter sign, resembling the door to Futaba's room. The group will need to leave the Palace in order to convince Futaba to open her door in order to open the way forward. After delivering the calling card to Futaba Sakura, the Phantom Thieves will immediately head into the Palace. Proceed through the Great Corridor to the now unlocked door to access an elevator activated by a shining pedestal. Take it upward. Shadows can spawn in the hallway leading to the boss and will always have the preemptive move due to the heavily increased security level. Chamber of Emptiness The party will end up in the Chamber of Emptiness and must make their way to the treasure above. The dead end to the northeast leads to a Treasure Chest containing a Balm of Life. The path to the northwest leads to the Palace Treasure. Entering the door at the end of the path will initiate the boss fight with the Beast That Rules the Palace. Treasure After the Phantom Thieves had left their calling card for her, Futaba's own Shadow Self appeared into her room and Futaba used her own Metaverse Navigator to go into her Palace, becoming its Treasure in the process. Morgana realized this as soon as he saw Futaba while the others thought that the Treasure was inside a sarcophagus. After the Sphinx is defeated, Futaba leaves the Palace which then starts to crumble. When sarcophagus is revealed to be empty, Morgana finally reveals that the truth about Futaba being her own Palace's Treasure. After the Thieves leave the Palace, Futaba is found unconscious and Tae Takemi is called to check up on her. But then Sojiro Sakura reveals that this has happened to Futaba every time she tires herself out and may sleep several days. Several days later, after making a full recovery and spending time with the Protagonist and his friends, Futaba permanently joins the Phantom Thieves as their hacker and combat support. Gear Updated gear that becomes available once Futaba's Palace becomes accessible. Some gear will only become available after August 1st, when Persona itemization becomes available. Melee= |-| Ranged= |-| Armor= |-| Accessory= List of Enemies Bosses Gallery Trivia *The trophy earned for clearing this dungeon is "Pyramid of Wrath Collapses," which refers to the deadly sin represented by the spiteful sphinx instead of Shadow Futaba, unlike the rest of the Palaces. ** The sin of Futaba herself seems to be Sorrow or Despair, also known as Tristitia or Cavum, which is later incorporated into Sloth. However, Sloth is the sin of Mementos instead of her palace. The calling card that Futaba receives also states that she is a sinner of Sloth instead of Wrath. * Unlike other Palaces, the skyline for Futaba's Palace is bright day instead of during night or twilight. *The date for this Palace's deadline is the same date that Wakaba died 2 years before the events of the game started. * The signs on the town that acts as the outskirts of this Palace are written in Bengali. *This is the only Palace that does not use the owner's last name. *During the Phantom Thieves' infiltration of the Palace, Ann Takamaki mentions how they are essentially "raiding Futaba's tomb," a reference to the popular franchise . *Much like its theme suggests, the Shadows in Futaba's Palace resemble mythical entities of Egyptian origin or associated with sand or desert regions. *Futaba's Palace is the only heist target in Persona 5 that is not associated with harming others for the benefit of oneself, instead being associated with self-destruction. *Makoto Niijima mentions that pyramids are said to be not only be a tomb, but also a device for reviving the deceased. This is also true in real-life Ancient Egyptian traditions. This probably relates to Futaba wishing her mother was alive again, or Futaba's suppressed desire to live. *Futaba's Palace has similar attributes with the movie world from Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, as both of them were created from distorted self-destructive desires and self-loathing along with suppressed memories of their hosts. Category:Persona 5 Locations